This invention relates to a unipod or portable seat. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable folding seat of the type frequently used by spectators at sporting events.
Portable seat have been around for many years but have had limited degrees of acceptability due to the generally high cost and uncomfortable seating provided by such seats. On the previous seats only a sling type seat is provided. When the user sits on the seat the weight of the user causes the center of the seat to sag and causes the seat to generally press against the sides of the user. After relatively short periods of time this type of seat becomes very uncomfortable and may even reduce the circulation in the lower extremities of the user. These disadvantages certainly limited the acceptability of portable seats and have also greatly reduced how long a user can comfortably be seated on such a seat.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved portable seat that is more comfortable to use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable seat where the seat portion does not sag or collapse and press against the sides of the user.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable seat where the support arms that support the seat portion are locked into position to provide a relatively stable seat portion for the user of the portable seat.
These are other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.